Nintai-ryoku 忍耐力
by Anabel2804
Summary: Una llamada inesperada hace que Souma recuerde aquello que lo apasionaba tanto como la cocina, ahora está dispuesto a recuperar aquella parte de su vida y triunfar a toda costa.


**Capítulo 1**

Los habitantes de la estrella polar, así como Takumi e Isami Aldini, Ikumi Mito, Akira Hayama, Alice Nakiri, Ryō Kurokiba, Hisako Arato y Erina Nakiri, se encontraban en una reunión improvisada en dicha residencia. Ese tipo de reuniones desplanificadas era algo que se había vuelto común últimamente después de la batalla culinaria en la que se decidió el destino de los rebeldes. Todos se encontraban dispersos en pequeños grupos charlando y conviviendo entre ellos como amigos porque eso era lo que eran, puede que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera especificado abiertamente, pero todos sabían que la amistad había florecido entre todos ellos.

Souma se encontraba en una intensa charla con Takumi, Hayama, y Kurokiba cuando su celular comenzó a sonar estruendosamente. Se disculpó con el italiano por detener su diatriba antes de disponerse a contestar el teléfono, este simplemente se quejó y continuó charlando con los otros dos.

—Diga.

—¡Oh! Souma-kun, hola— hablo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono. Aquella voz la reconoció al instante a pesar de llevar meses sin oírla.

—¡Yuuri-Senpai! — exclamo con tal emoción que llamó la atención de los más cercanos a él —¿Como ha estado?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe— respondió no muy convencido.

—¿Sucede algo? — cuestionó confundido ante la última declaración.

—¡No!... Bueno, podría decirse— rectifico —N-no sé si de casualidad llegaste a ver un... Video.

—¿Vídeo? — pregunto nuevamente confundido tratando de entender de que hablaba hasta que medio segundo después lo comprendió —¿Habla del vídeo de usted realizando la rutina de Viktor? — cuestiono a lo que recibió una avergonzada respuesta afirmativa —¡Por supuesto que lo vi! — exclamo extasiado antes de decir con una sonrisa descarada —Subió bastante de peso Yuuri-senpai.

—¡Souma-kun!

—¡Yukihira! — reprendieron algunos que estaban pendientes a su conversación, pero fingían miserablemente no hacerlo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro decía que no lo sentía del todo.

—Como estaba diciendo— siguió Yuuri queriendo dejar a un lado el tema de su sobrepeso —El video fue tomado por Axel, Lutz y Loop.

—¿Las hijas de Yuko-san? — interrumpió.

—Si— confirmó —Como sabrás, el vídeo se volvió viral— tarareo una confirmación en respuesta —Bueno... Viktor llegó a verlo.

—¿Qué?

—Y ahora está aquí diciendo que va a entrenarme para el próximo Grand Prix— concluyó rápidamente.

—Ah...— fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Souma ante su rápida explicación antes de poder procesar correctamente lo anteriormente dicho —¿¡QUE!?— grito esta vez sobresaltado y llamando la atención de todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en la estrella polar.

—Viktor Nikiforov va a entrenarme para el próximo Grand Prix— explicó nuevamente más lento no solo para que Souma lo entendiera sino también para convencerse de que lo que decía en realidad estaba pasando.

—¿¡COMO!?— grito nuevamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje artístico, ¿Iba a entrenar a Yuuri-senpai?

—¿Sucede algo Yukihira?— ignoró la pregunta de Nakiri.

—Yo tampoco lo creo— confesó.

—Yuuri~— canturrio otra voz al otro lado del teléfono —¿Con quién hablas?

—Con un amigo Viktor— le respondió al intruso.

—V-Viktor— repitió en un tartamudeo. ¿Entonces era verdad?, ¿En realidad Viktor Nikiforov entrenaría a su Senpai?

—¿Un amigo de Yuuri? — cuestionó Viktor pensativo —Permíteme hablar con él— ordenó.

—¿¡Qué!?— se sobresaltó Yuuri.

—Vamos Yuuri~

—¡No!, Viktor ¡Espera!

Escucho un forcejeo atreves de la línea que duró varios segundos antes de que alguien hablara nuevamente.

—Hola~ amigo de Yuuri, soy Viktor Nikiforov.

—¿De verdad es usted? — no pudo evitar preguntar estúpidamente después de un leve shock al escuchar al verdadero Viktor Nikiforov dirigirse a él.

Escucho la divertida risa de Viktor al otro lado de la línea.

—Se que debe ser increíble, pero es verdad— por un momento y por una extraña razón, por un segundo llegó a imaginárselo regalándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas —¿Como te llamas chico?

—Souma, Yukihira Souma— respondió.

—Souma~— canturrio su nombre como lo había hecho con el de Yuuri —Dime Souma, ¿También eres patinador?

—Yo...— se detuvo.

¿Podría seguir considerándose patinador?, No había estado en una pista desde hace meses. La última vez que piso una pista de patinaje fue un par de semanas después de realizar su examen de ingreso a Totsuki, había sido una competencia a nivel distrital y había resultado vendedor en su división. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había pensado en nada relacionado con el patinaje artístico desde su ingreso a Totsuki, había estado tan enfocado en superar a su padre y volviéndose primer consejero que se había olvidado completamente de aquella parte importante de su vida y, hasta el momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. El patinaje siempre fue algo que lo apasiono, tenía metas que quería cumplir con respecto a ello y sinceramente no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de ellas.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea. No era tarde, si quisiera podría regresar al mundo del patinaje y si ponía empeño en sus entrenamientos todavía estaría a tiempo de clasificar en el Grand Prix además de que ya tenía la edad mínima requerida para clasificar en la división senior, aparte, si no se equivocaba, Yuri Plisetsky clasificaría en dicha división en esta temporada y no estaba dispuesto a dejársela fácil a su amigo y rival ruso.

Sonrió. Ahora que las cosas en Totsuki se encontraban en calma no había nada que le impidiera seguir a delante con sus planes. Había un largo camino que recorrer antes de poder clasificar en el Grand Prix, pero estaba dispuesto hacer lo que haga falta para lograrlo.

—Lo soy— respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

Viktor tarareo a través de la línea.

—¿Y tienes pensado en participar en el Grand Prix? — pregunto.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿De verdad? — en esta ocasión fue la voz de Yuuri la que se escuchó.

—No se la dejare fácil Yuuri-Senpai.

—¿Qué pasara con la escuela? — tras su pregunta recordó que la última vez que había hablado con Yuuri fue para decirle que había ingresado a Totsuki.

—No se preocupe por eso— le respondió —Tengo todo resuelto.

—¿Estas consciente de que Yuuri y tú serán rivales durante la competencia? — pregunto Viktor.

—Sobre todo con usted como su entrenador— acepto.

Eso pareció alagarlo.

—Entonces te deseo suerte Souma~

—Nos vemos Souma-kun— se despidió Yuuri.

—Hasta luego Yuuri-Senpai— colgó.

—¿Todo en orden Yukihira? — cuestionó Erina algo irritada tras haber sido ignorada anteriormente.

—Todo bien— respondió sin apartar la vista de su teléfono marcando un número que se sabía de memoria.

Lanzando una leve disculpa abandonando la estancia donde todos estaban reunidos librándose de las próximas preguntas por el momento. Termino de marcar el número.

—Hola— dijo una suave voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sakura-chan?, Hola— respondió al identificar la voz.

—¿Souma-kun?

**Está idea de juntar Shokugeki no Soma y Yuri on Ice fue algo que surgió de la nada, literalmente. Estaba haciendo tarea mientras veía la tercerra temporada de Jane the Virgin (Serie que recomiendo bastante) cundo de repente me surgió la pregunta: ¿Y si Souma además de chef fuera patinador profesional?, De ahí solo bastaron segundos para que los personajes de Yuri on Ice! vinieran a mi mente y toda una trama con los dos animes juntos se generará en mi cabeza.**

**Está historia se ambienta después de los sucesos de la segunda parte de la tercera temporada de Shokugeki no Soma y abarcará todo Yuri on Ice.**

**Quiero aclarar que lamentablemente no estoy al día con el manga de Shokugeki no Soma. La universidad me exige demasiado y no he podido leerlo al ritmo que hubiera querido, por ello es que no sé lo que pasa después de lo acontecido al final de la segunda parte de la tercera temporada del anime, así que cualquier cosa que menciona en relación con el universo de Shokugeki no Soma después de aquel evento serán suposiciones mías.**


End file.
